Snowfall Pinks
Snowfall Pinks is the sixth, and final main stage of Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted, and is located through the 22-star door near the entrance to Boo Lake Castle. The level is a town built at the base of a large snowy mountain, overlooked by a giant snowman. The town is home to penguins, and the chief penguin stands on a island in the center of the village. There is also a large frozen lake next to the town, and the ice behaves similar to lava. Levels Star 1: Snowman’s Snow-bound Land Go to the far corner of the town and go up the stone ramps. Follow the path left around the house, and across the bridge and right at the next fork. Keep an eye out for the red Bob-omb on the edge of the cliff, who opens the cannons. Continue up the path, until reaching the base of the giant snowman’s head. The path across the front of the snowman’s head is very slippery, but it is only guarded by a single jumping Mr. Blizzard, and the giant snowman doesn’t blow Luigi off the bridge, as in SM64. Star 2: Missing Penguin Wanted The chief penguin has lost their son and asks Luigi to help find him. There are many penguins around the village, the missing one is located at the end of a winding path going to the mountains, between the springboard and the stone ramps. Return the missing penguin to the chief to get the star. Star 3: The Frozen Lake’s Red Coins Run to the far end of the village and jump on the springboard to reach an island in the middle of the freezing water. Hitting the ? block will give Luigi a shell, which he can use to collect the red coins on the ice. It is a good idea to unlock the cannon before attempting this star (The red Bob-omb is located on the edge of a cliff, up the stone ramps at the back corner of the town near the springboard, along the path near the the giant snowman). The locations of the red coins are as follows: # Behind an ice pillar near the island # In an alcove on the wall near the island # In an alcove on the wall near the island # In the middle of a coin ring near the island # Down the path towards the false tunnel at the end of the frozen river # Next to the false tunnel at the end of the frozen river # In between 3 ice pillars # At the end of the path, in the direction of red coin 7 After obtaining all 8 red coins, the star appears on a platform above the frozen lake. If the cannon is unlocked, Luigi can shoot from the island directly to the star. Otherwise he will have to lavaboost to get back to the springboard, and travel all the way to where the Bob-omb is and drop down (if so, this would be a convenient time to unlock the cannon for the next star). Star 4: Hazy Blizzard Pit Use the cannon above the starting area to shoot to a ledge on the side of the cliff. Coming off the ledge is a snowy path, with a sign in front which warns that standing for too long in the area ahead can get you frozen to death (this area functions like toxic gas). Unfortunately moving quickly across the path is made even more difficult because of a strong wind blowing in the direction of the star, so jumping at any point along the path will likely cause Luigi to get blown off. Star 5: Flip the Blue Panels For this star, Luigi must hit 5 blue panels throughout the town and on the mountain. Their locations are as follows: # Beside a house under the first fork in the path # At the end of the left fork of the path from the start # Up the stone ramps, at the end of the path to the right of the house # Just past the house at the top of the stone ramps, at the edge of a cliff # Up the snowy path, right after the bridge leading to Star 1 After hitting all 5 switches, the star appears next to the chief penguin. Star 6: The Village’s Secret Star This star is hidden inside the house at the top of the stone ramps. The third window around the left side of the house is fake. Go through the window and drop onto the star. Enemies * Goomba * Mr. Blizzard * Spindrift Category:Level Category:Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted Category:Snowscape Category:Mountains Category:Music-Sonic Category:Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted Location